Sugar and Spice
by Be Obscene
Summary: Mindy Macready becomes the world's first real superhero. There's no Dave, no Red Mist, no Big Daddy. Only Hit Girl. But what happens when she has to team up with her high school bully, a girl who made high school a living Hell? Hit-Girl/Night Bitch romance. Might get smutty in future chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a bit of an introduction, later chapters will contain slash and may get a little smutty. Hope you like it, this is my second story about Hit Girl and Night Bitch. The more reviews I get, the sooner a new chapter will be up! Mindy finds struggles in becoming a superhero and meets a stranger who reminds her of her past.**

Mindy Mcready, alias Hit Girl, had been a vigilante for nearly a year and a half, it started as a crazy high school fantasy but now she was really living it. She knew it was dangerous and beyond insane but it felt like the right thing to do. While girls her age were talking about boys and watching reality shows, she was taking up karate lessons, going to gun ranges and watching countless action movies. She didn't make a lot of time for friends, the few that she had, even they thought she was obsessed. Prom was fast approaching and she was planning out her first costume while everyone was getting fitted for gowns.

"Mindy, did you get asked yet?", her second best friend Sammantha asked her. They were sitting in the food court at the local mall gossiping, Mindy really had no interest in any of it.

"Yes, that guy Trevor in my Chemistry class asked but I told him no."

"But he's actually kind of cute."

"I'm not going to prom any way."

Her friends didn't believe this, they all were talking about prom for months and Mindy was off in her own little world. "Mindy Mcready! You only get one prom in your life!", her third best friend Kim spoke up, hurling her pen across the table, missing Mindy. "Don't be such a downer. Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"You sound like Miranda Swedlow", Mindy said, looking directly at her with those icy blue eyes. Her friends were shocked, no one mentioned Miranda Swendle for nearly two years. She was one of the mean girls at school, head cheerleader, a real bitch and everyone was glad to see her go. Miranda would pass her by in the hallway and mock her, it wasn't her fault that she was kind of an ugly duckling back then, now she had blossomed this senior year. Miranda hadn't been heard from, she wasn't any kind of scholar so she probably didn't have a very high paying job; most likely she was working as a stripper or someone's whore secretary.

In Miranda's last year of school, things were different, she changed her attitude, dropped out of cheerleading, dumped her boyfriend and started skipping. Some people thought she went Emo, she was wearing darker clothing and dying her hair a lot. She was troubled, Mindy thought that maybe she would be able to talk to her, maybe even be friends but things couldn't be that way.

"How can you compare me to Miranda?", asked Kim.

"Yeah, Mindy, that's pretty fucked up."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to the gym", she hated when her friends swore; swearing wasn't allowed at her house, her parents were very strict, religious, went to church every Sunday or at least they used to. One of the reasons Mindy wanted to become a superhero was to put a stop to all of the things she was taught were evil, like drugs and prostitution. She wanted to clean up the streets, put an end to all of the awful images that flashed on TV. Sex was something she was convinced was for dirty whores, she wanted nothing to do with it. She would be stopping crime with her own brand of justice when all of those heathens would be having sex and have hangovers the next morning and wind up pregnant.

Her friends didn't get another word in as she got up with her gym bag and headed to the other end of the mall. She had been building up some muscle the last couple months. She had weights and a punching bag at home but she liked the gym's equipment and the atmosphere. She slipped into the locker room and changed into her tight shorts and tank top. Before leaving she looked herself over, her body was in very good shape, much better than her friends. She had a bit of a curvy figure and her skin was a healthy tone.

There were plenty of machines available but she wanted to try a new piece of equipment she had never seen before, it looked straight out of a Bowflex commercial. By the looks of it, it hadn't been used, might have been just set up that morning. She set her towel aside and sat on the cushion seat, she had a feeling a lot of pervs were going to be watching her sweat. She'd think about kicking their asses later if she had the strength. Mindy thought she had an idea of how to work it.

A woman with straight long red hair walked up to the machine, Mindy paid no attention to her until she spoke, "Hey, I thought maybe you'd like to know how to use it. It doesn't look easy."

Mindy had a suspicion about this woman, there was something familiar about her but she couldn't place her face, she looked very young but not high school. Mindy stood up and watched the redhead exercise her legs on the machine, lying on her back. She watched her carefully, the mystery woman was very good, she had strong legs, maybe she was into gymnastics or something. Mindy watched as she barely broke a sweat, she seemed so familiar yet brand new to her, a strong, independent woman, the kind that she desperately wanted to be. Once the rehear finished giving her a little demonstration, Mindy thanked her and she left her to her workout. Mindy pondered if she knew that woman, something was slightly off. It couldn't possibly be Miranda, could she really look that good? She wasn't in high school anymore and had given up everything, she was so pale the last time she saw her. She knew that if she found Miranda she would punish her for all the wrong she committed, she was a bad girl in Mindy's eyes, and she needed to be punished badly. Perhaps this mystery woman knew her, she could even be related. She would need to investigate.

 **Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! This will explore Mindy's first day at high school and meeting Miranda. I hope to get more reviews next time, it will get steamy, I promise. I will be posting a Twilight story tomorrow called Twisted Roads, it will be a Bella/Renee fic, Renee is Bella's step mother in the story, not her biological one. Hope you read that one too!**

When Mindy was 15 she went to a school for the first time, being homeschooled for most of her life it was defiantly a change being with kids her own age. That first year was very hard on her. She tried to dress her best, she had no idea what that a lot of the girls in high school were allowed to dress so slutty, or at least her idea of slutty. Sure they weren't wearing anything too revealing, but they did wear awfully short skirts and shirts with glitter writing out 'Porn Star'.

"Out of my way, loser!", a tall redheaded cheerleader pushed her way past Mindy, almost knocking her down. She briefly looked at her, she was very smug, "Nice top!" Mindy wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic. The girl lifted her head high, her fellow cheerleaders followed behind her down the hallway to the gym. Mindy looked down at her top, a picture of a cartoon cat's face with large doe eyes looking up at her; it wouldn't be the last time she encountered this saucy redhead.

It was hard getting noticed, there were so many kids that flooded the hallways that it was almost impossible to get to where she needed to go. She found her assigned locker but there was a young couple making out in front of it. All students were to report to the gym, it was the first day so it was likely an assembly welcoming everyone. She had trouble getting a seat in the stands, she was mostly shoved aside or rejected a seat by those saving one. She asked a girl who looked about her age if she could take the spot next to her. "Sure!", she said spritely, "My name's Kim."

Mindy took a seat, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Mindy."

"I like your back pack." Mindy had a pink Hello Kitty backpack, she was having second thoughts about buying it seeing that most girls she saw carried designer bags. An old bald guy who was the school's principal took to the middle of the gym with a microphone and introduced himself. Mindy was bored already, she just wanted to get this over with and get to class, she was eager to learn, she didn't want to put up with this crap all morning. Finally after 40 minutes it looked like things were wrapping up but then he introduced the Bulldog Cheerleaders, the football team's cheerleaders. Mindy saw that rehear again, she led the pack of girls into a cheer, she was rather pretty with her pom poms and gorgeous long hair. Mindy was glad to see they weren't overly sexualized, but they did show off quite a bit of leg and their navels but no cleavage. She found herself drawn to the redhead's moves, she seemed very flexible and graceful in her steps. "That's Miranda Swedlow", Kim said, noticing Mindy had her eye on her, "She's a total bitch."

Mindy didn't take her eyes off of her, she didn't really seem that bitchy, sure she called her a loser and pushed her but she actually seemed kind of sweet, maybe she wasn't all bad. They began to climb on top of one another to form a human pyramid, which looked a little scary to Mindy, she could never imagine doing that. Miranda was on top, perfect balance while standing on two girls' shoulders. Finally it was time to get to class, Mindy would have liked to stay longer just to see the cheerleaders, even if it meant hearing another long speech from the principal. She pushed her way through the herd to see Miranda, she wanted to tell her how impressed she was, Kim objected to her doing this; Mindy didn't know much about cliques. Miranda was talking to her fellow cheerleaders when Mindy walked up, at first she didn't say anything, she just sort of looked up at her staring creepily. When Miranda noticed her just standing there she gave her a very intense looking glare, "What?"

"…Hi, Miranda? I thought you were really good out there…", Miranda was speechless, she felt a little embarrassed that this was happening. Her friends laughed, Mindy stuck out her hand to be shook, she had the weirdest smile on her face, teeth sticking out. "I'm Mindy, we met in the hall."

Miranda burst out laughing, she couldn't hold it in any longer, was this girl for real? She took Mindy's hand and shook it, still laughing. "You should go to tryouts."

Mindy's eyes widened, "Really?"

Miranda smiled, she felt some sympathy for her, Mindy was just so awkward it was impossible for her to be serious, "Look, I've gotta go. Catch you later, Mindy!", she brushed past her, Mindy watched her disappear in the crowd.

"Looked like she wanted to ask you out, Miranda", one of her friends giggled.

"Shut up!", Miranda laughed.

Mindy heard this but thought about what Miranda said, maybe she should try out, then maybe she could be like her best friend. At the time, Mindy had no idea why she was so excited about this.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mindy follows the mystery girl. Thank you for the reviews, keep em coming! Don't forget to check out another story of mine called Twisted Roads.**

Mindy tracked the redhead from the gym, unsure where she was headed, luckily she didn't have a car either so she could follow her on foot. She was in her stealth mode, even though she was wearing hot pinks and had to carry her gym bag over her shoulder. The girl never looked over her shoulder, likely not suspecting that the blonde girl from the gym would be tailing her downtown.

Mindy was beginning to wonder what she was even doing, this was likely a really stupid idea, this girl could just be an innocent woman who just happened to also be Miranda Swedlow's doppleganger. She did have a similar build, muscular but now with a golden tan and her hair was dyed a slightly darker red. The face she saw helping her figure out how to use that piece of equipment in the gym also smiled and not a bitchy or snarky way she would see on the girl she once knew. Her boobs also looked bigger.

She was very brave to be walking these rough looking streets. What could possibly be out here for her? Was she a prostitute? Was this where her pimp sugar daddy lived? There was an old warehouse up ahead, it had been abandoned for years by the look of things. Mindy hid behind a dumpster to see the girl knocking on a door, she didn't look nervous in the slightest. Mindy couldn't see who opened the door, the redhead went inside and the door slammed behind her. Mindy realized this would need to be a stakeout, it was a good thing she packed some food, mostly candy; those Wonka's Sweet-tarts were so addictive. She wanted to see if she could get a closer look, she ran to the fire escape at lightning speed and jumped for the ladder. She had to strain her muscles a little bit; those parkour guys made it look easy. She was very light on her feet, very cautious of her surroundings, maybe she should have been on an Olympic team like her mother said. The windows she passed were filthy, years of collected grime had covered them. One window she came to was broken so she got to peek inside.

 _"Alright, you, what are you up to?",_ Mindy thought as she popped a Sweet tart into her mouth, _"Are you scoring some rock? This looks like the perfect place."_ The girl was skinny but she obviously wasn't starving herself, she looked in great shape, could even be on a magazine cover but not a place like this. _"I better not have to save your ass!"_

It was hard to make out was going on, there was a swinging light above a table and a few men seated at it, they had masks on. She couldn't spot the girl but she did see quite a supply of weapons on the wall, some guns but a lot of blades, kind of like the ones she carried when she was out on her patrols. _"The plot thickens."_

She tried her best to hear what was being said, they could have been talking about anything, maybe even a terrorist plot of some kind, it wouldn't be too far fetched. Some words did come in loud and clear to her after a while, "Crime rampant, "Success", "Cops are a problem", "Night Bitch", "I think we're being watched."

Mindy backed away from the window, she really didn't want to have to fight anyone exposed like this, she didn't have her Hit Girl costume in her bag or underneath her clothes for a quick change. She leapt off the fire escape stairs and back over to the dumpster where she had previously crouched. The warehouse door opened and two figures came out, one wore all red and a mask, the other, clearly a girl was wearing very little. " _Maybe she was a prostitute",_ thought Mindy as she got a closer look at the girl. This couldn't have been the same girl she followed here, she wore high heeled boots, tight black leather pants, a long cape, a mask, goggles for some reason, her red hair in pigtails and a green sparkly bra. Who was she? Was she…No, Mindy wouldn't buy that this girl was a superhero, she wasn't even in the same league as her. She was muscly though and showed off some great chiseled abs.

"Over there!", yelled the red. He got a good start before the girl, Mindy ran as fast as she could, she thought she could give them the slip through one of the alleys. The girl, despite being in heels gained quite a bit of ground. Mindy knew she could't reveal her face, no matter what. The guy and the girl were getting ticked off, this little party crasher was getting the best of them. Mindy ran a corner around a building and to their amazement seemed to just disappear. They looked up to see that maybe she climbed a fire escape ladder or some of the construction equipment that was around. They soon gave up and headed back to their headquarters. A dumpster lid opened and Mindy popped out, she was covered with trash taken out by the local Chinese restaurant. She had to hold her breath once she knew the coast was clear. She heard walking, she dove back in. The dumpster lid opened and she was greeted by an avalanche of the 'Special of the day'.

 **To Be Continued. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, in this chapter Mindy thinks back to one of her run ins with Miranda and how she found out what kind of person she was. Please review and leave a suggestion if you have one. I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little smutty.**

"Hey, Muffin-Muncher!", someone said behind Mindy, she didn't look back.

"Muffin-Muncher!", a girl's voice called, Mindy couldn't tell where that was coming from or who they were even saying it to.

One of Miranda's cheerleader friends stepped out in front of her, "Don't be late for class, Muffin-Muncher." Mindy couldn't believe it, she was Muffin-Muncher? Normally she wouldn't be that good with detecting any sexual terms but she heard this word said by her mother at one point.

"Why are you calling me that?"

"That's your nickname", the girl smiled.

"But I don't do that…", Mindy failed at trying to defend herself to this older teenage girl.

"Then why is your nickname Muffin-Muncher?", she laughed and bumped into her shoulder as she walked past. Mindy could only wonder who started calling her this and why.

Some people did some rude gestures wherever she went, some kids were putting two fingers at the corners of their mouths and sticking their tongues out, suggesting oral sex. This disgusted Mindy, she would never participate in something like that, why must everyone be so hateful?

Miranda found Mindy sulking in the girl's locker room, "Hey, what's wrong?", she sat next to Mindy on a bench, Mindy briefly looked up at her.

She groaned, "Do people hate me?"

"What? No…of course not."

"It's just that ever since I've came here I've felt out of place."

"Mindy, do you think things are easier for me or anyone else here?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful and so popular", she couldn't picture Miranda having as much trouble as she was having. "Has anyone ever called you Muffin-Muncher?"

Miranda chuckled, "I've never even heard that before", her laugh didn't make Mindy feel any better. Miranda touched her shoulder gently, "Hey, you know how to really show them?"

"How?"

"Come to try outs."

"Do you really think I'd be any good?"

"Yes, you're the right size for what we need."

"Thanks, Miranda."

"Feel better?", Mindy nodded, "Good, stay after school today. Try outs are in the gym at 3:30." Miranda left Mindy, she had a devious smile on her face. Mindy was non the wiser that Miranda had taken off a piece of paper that had been taped to her back for most of that morning; 'Muffin-Muncher' was written in black marker. She crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage can outside the door.

Mindy met Miranda outside of the gym at 3:25, "Is there something wrong?", Mindy asked, Miranda was giving her a strange look.

"That's seriously what you're wearing for this?"

Mindy was wearing a purple tank top and shorts, her gym clothes from earlier that day, "Oh, I didn't think it mattered."

Miranda chuckled, "Come with me", she led Mindy back into the locker room. Miranda showed Mindy a blue onesie bathing suit, it looked like it would be very tight on her. "Really?"

"I actually wore this when I was your age."

"And you're giving it to me?" It really seemed off that Miranda would do this for her, almost like she planned it; maybe she was nicer than everyone made her out to be.

"Yes, now get changed", Mindy was excited, she already felt like she belonged. Miranda told her she should be completely naked under the swimsuit because it would make her feel more free. "You're not scared are you?"

"No way, I'm up for anything." Mindy thought there was something a bit off with the swim suit, she felt a little draft. She did a twirl for Miranda.

"Looks like you're ready!" Mindy was ecstatic, she could hardly wait to show everyone what she was made of.

Miranda sat with her other cheerleaders in the bleachers, Mindy waited in a line with a few other girls; the suit made her feel naked, like she was wearing nothing at all, particularly in the butt.

"Are you sure about this?", Miranda's dark brunette cheerleader friend asked.

"Trust me."

They called Mindy over, she could tell they were already impressed on account of the swimsuit, she even heard the other girls in line saying something about what she had on. They played a pop song on the stereo and she danced. She was classically trained but practised a lot in her room some times for fun. The cheerleaders cheered for as she jumped and cartwheeled. She heard the girls gasp, which was odd, had they never seen anyone do that before? The music finally stopped and the cheerleaders gave her a standing ovation; she must have nailed it.

"Nice buns, Mindy!", one cheerleader yelled.

"Let's make it rain for her, huh, ladies?" Miranda told the others, they threw one dollar bills at the bewildered girl, she could not have figured out what was happening if her life depended on it.

"Did I get it? Did I do good?"

"Oh, you did better than good", said Miranda.

"Why the fuck is she dressed like that?", one of the girls in line said in disbelief. Mindy finally understood what had happened, the onsie she had on had had holes cut out in the rear and her ass was hanging out, also she had a bit of camel toe showing and her nipples were quite hard on account of the air conditioning and the tight material of the suit rubbing up against her. Mindy covered her naked ass with both hands, she felt the embarrassment of a life time.

"Nice moves, Mindy!", Miranda, the traitor shouted, her hands cupped over her mouth. Mindy turned bright red, she had to get out of there. She ran back to the locker room to retrieve her clothes only to find them gone, her locker wide open; only her shorts remained. She slipped the shorts on over top of the onsie, she still felt ridiculous.

"That! That…That bitch!", Mindy said aloud, not caring who heard her. Miranda Swedlow would pay, she would be punished one way or another.

 **Hope you like it and like I said you can suggest something for a future chapter if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mindy gets in a little trouble. Please review!**

Mindy had a long shower, she couldn't believe how nasty that dumpster was; she wouldn't be able to get the smell of rotten meat and spoiled egg rolls for weeks. The next thing she had to do before her mother caught her was try out her brand new costume. She had done several modifications to it, protective pads, purple jump suit with utility belt; if her father was still alive he'd be proud. Her father used to take her to the gun range and to the local Dojo downtown when she was younger, before the brain anyerisum.

Mindy took a deep breath as she looked over the outfit now sprawled out on her bed, "Okay, Hit Girl, let's do this."

She had been out on the streets already but she hadn't gotten into any real trouble yet, she might have sacred a few muggers off and a car jacker but she wanted to try out more of the skills she had learned. She checked herself out in the mirror, the purple wig and black mask perfect, gloves and boots fit, her cape was just the right length. Her weapons that had once belonged to her father, he was a bit of a collector and inventor, a long double blade ended staff, butterfly knives and pistols; there was no telling if she would ever really need to use them, mainly for intimidation but she did flirt with the idea of hacking some mother fuckers.

"Alright you cunts, let's see what you can do now!", she said while looking in the mirror. She went full Tax Driver with some of her insults, including pointing her pistols at the mirror as if she was staring down a crook. After about a half hour of prep she was done playing and ready to take it to the streets. She climbed out her bedroom window, she didn't want her mom finding out what she was doing plus it was cooler this way. It was already getting dark out, perfect to sneak around in. She felt a few raindrops and that would become a little bit of a problem if it came to the point that she needed to run or fight but maybe it wouldn't turn into a downpour.

She made herself hidden, climbing up to an apartment roof and scanning the streets with her binoculars, sweet tarts in a plastic baggy. Eventually her fear of a downpour had came true and she was getting drenched instantly and nowhere to run for cover.

There was the core rattling shriek of a woman coming down below that alerted her, she ran to the edge of the roof and looked straight down to see cornered at the end of the alley was a woman in a dark yellow raincoat. Three men, possibly drunk seemed to be catcalling her, Mindy's heart was racing, this was exactly the kind of action she was waiting for. The three men were taken off guard by a five foot figure leaping to the ground out of nowhere and starting throwing punches and high kicks. She couldn't believe how easy she was beating these clowns, maybe a little too easy, in fact they were hardly fighting back. "Come on you pussies!", Mindy leapt at the biggest guy, her hands were around his neck, she clenched her teeth, "What? Now you don't want to hit a girl?!" She felt someone pull her off of him, the man actually looked scared of her. She was turned around and she was faced with raincoat girl, she removed her raincoat and it was that redhead gang member, Mindy was shocked, she was had. The strong giant hands of the guy she jumped at held her there as slutty Pipi Longstockings took out a rag and covered Mindy's mouth and nose with it. Chloroform. She was out.

A black gloved hand lightly tapped at Mindy's cheek, she wasn't waking up, the black glove again did this but to the other cheek. A mall bucket of water splashed her face, she was alert but she found she couldn't move. "Wakey, wakey", the redhead was standing over her, smiling. She had tied the little crime fighter to a steel chair, her wrists were bound to the arms of the chair, ropes were tight around her waist and legs too. "So you're Hit Girl, huh?" It wasn't surprising she knew who she was, her name was well known now, spray painted on dumpsters and alleyways as a warning to those that that was her territory.

"What is this? Who are you?", she wasn't going to look like a helpless girl. She still had her costume on, even her mask, her wig was a little off leaving some of her blonde hair to spill out. "Are you going to answer me, bitch?"

She squeezed Mindy's cheeks together making her give a fish face, "You say bitch like it's a bad thing!", she said in a gravelly voice. Mindy groaned as she let go of her face, she then started taking in her surroundings, it looked like the inside of a garage, it smelled of oil and gas, it was poorly lit but there seemed to be a work bench and a car battery left out. "You were sneaking around our warehouse today and my bosses want me to find out what you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The woman showed her some sweet tarts in her hand, "You really love these don't you?" Mindy rolled her eyes, of course this was all her own fault, "You leave them behind everywhere people say they saw you. I know you were spying on us and I want to know what you think you were doing."

Mindy couldn't think straight, she wanted to find out where the nearest exit was, "I thought I found a meth lab. Did I?"

The woman laughed, "Do you always go looking for trouble?"

"Someone has to take care of the bad guys."

"And that's what I am, right?"

"I don't know, you drugged me and brought me here. This doesn't look like an S and M bar to me."

"Well, bondage is one of my specialties."

"What do I call you?"

"You can call me Night Bitch!"

"That sounds like someone who's into this."

"Listen, Hit Girl, I know you must have a bed time and your mommy will be wondering where you are so I'll only keep you here as long as I have to!"

"Well, that's awfully nice of you."

"I don't play nice", she showed her a switchblade and put it to her neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I need you to talk", she slid the cold blade up her face and close to her eye, "I'm to do what is ever necessary!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You do have pretty eyes, would be a shame…"

"Please!"

"Will you talk?"

"…"

"Alright, let's have some fun", she walked over to the work bench and came back with a red ball with straps attached to it. Mindy was forced to have the ball in her mouth and the straps were fastened to the back of her head. "There we go, you do have a big mouth, maybe I'll introduce you to a friend of mine later", she chuckled. "I'm not interested in learning your secret identity you know. If you aren't going to tell me what you were doing there or what you might have seen then I've been instructed to make sure you never go snooping around again!" Mindy could only make loud muffled cries, her eyes wide as Night Bitch unzipped the front of her jumpsuit. "Well, I was thinking you were fully clothed under here, at least you had a little self respect", she poked the blade at one of her pink bra cups. Mindy remained still as the flat side of the knife slid over her abdomen, Nigh Bitch was enjoying herself. "You look thirsty", she had another bucket of water by her feet, she called out a name that sounded like 'Smith', in seconds , Mindy was lifted up, chair and all and had her head dunked into the ice cold water. Her head was brought back up long enough to see Night Bitch's shit eating grin but it was back to the bucket. "Just remember, I'm the nice one!" Her head was held down longer before she was brought up again, Night Bitch called off her goon, Smith. Mindy's ball gag was removed, she coughed uncontrollably.

"Are you still with me?"

"…Plea…please…no more…"

"We're almost done, but there's just one more thing." Mindy wasn't sure what she could do next, cut off her fingers? Her legs? Maybe burn her? "I'm sure you noticed this over here", she was talking about the car battery, "It's not just for show!" She attached jumper cables to it, Mindy knew where this was going.

"No, come on, this has gone on long enough!"

"What? Sorry, can't hear you!"

"Night Bitch, please! I won't come around anymore, you have my word!"

Night Bitch paused for a moment and looked at her seriously, "Really?"

"…yes…", Mindy said weakly.

"Damn and I really wanted to hear you scream." She untied the ropes around her waist and legs first, Mindy was getting more and more agitated, "You passed the test, Hit Girl. My bosses just wanted to know if you were tough."

"WHAT?", Mindy couldn't believe it, this was all some kind of initiation to get into their stupid club?

"I went a little easy on you. Now it's time to go home, kid."

"You really are a bitch, you know that?", Miranda just smiled and untied the rest of her ropes, "What makes you think I'd join you anyway?"

"We're on the same team, we want to help people."

Mindy stood up out of the chair and fixed her wig, "I work alone! Here's a little message for your bosses!" She gave Night Bitch a knuckle sandwich and high tailed it out of there once she could find the door. Nigh Bitch rubbed her jaw, it stung quite a bit.

"Girl's got a punch ."

 **Please review! More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the long delay. In this chapter you will learn what happened to Miranda before she disappeared from Mindy's life. Please review!**

Mindy was curled up on her bed wiping tears away, Kim came over to console her.

"I don't understand, what kind of joke was that?", Mindy choked.

"She's an evil bitch, she'll never change", Kim said, as she brushed Mindy's messy, knotted hair. "I warned you she was trouble, her and her sister." Mindy wasn't sure which one her sister was, she assumed she must have been on the cheerleading squad too, maybe that tall brunette she hung out with.

"I've always been told to look for the good in people, but I just can't see any good in her after doing that." She dreaded going to school, she knew it already must have been on Facebook or Youtube, it would be what everyone was talking about long into tomorrow and the week after that, maybe months or the rest of her high school career. "Being called Muffin Muncher was bad enough!"

"She's the one who started that, you know that, right?" Mindy had a sneaking suspicion but she didn't believe it until now.

"I have to do something, something to get her back."

"Like what? I love scheming, especially if it's against that cunt!"

"Hey, language!", Mindy didn't want her mother hearing language like that coming from her room. "Maybe we could trap her somewhere."

"Trap her?"

"Like in a closet or a dark room. Really scare her. Tie her up."

"That sounds a little scary, Mindy."

"We do what's nessecary. Maybe cut all of her hair off."

Kim laughed at this suggestion, "Yeah and gag her so you don't have to hear another word out of that b…witch's mouth!"

"Mess up that pretty face of hers!", Mindy stood up on her bed as she threw around more ideas, "She's easy isn't she? I bet she is."

"She's had more boyfriends than anyone at school, that's what I heard."

"I'll get her in a room alone, strip her naked and cover her in oil!"

"Uh…Mindy?" Mindy didn't realize how that sounded out loud, her intention was splashing her with motor oil to symbolize how dirty she was.

"She's a filthy whore! That's what she is and I'm going to make sure she pays for what she's done!"

Kim suddenly got an idea, "How about this? Since she made you wear that ridiculous outfit, maybe you should do something to one of hers."

"Like shredding her cheerleader uniform up?"

"Yes, Mindy, that's a good start."

"Itching powder in her underwear!" They both laughed, they had so many ideas it was hard to even decide what they could do; they had realistic plans and absolutely insane fantasies like tying her to a rocket and shooting her into the sun.

"That's too good for her", explained Kim.

Mindy decided the itching powder in the uniform, she would just need to break into her gym locker when no one was around. When she was at school the next morning she did hear catcalls from some boys, a youtube video of her surfaced; she held her head high knowing she wouldn't be the talk of her peers for very long. She snuck past a janitor and one of the assistant coaches, no one was in the girl's locker room yet, the floor had just been mopped, wet floor signs around. Miranda's locker was closest to the showers, which gave her another idea of forcing her in the shower with all of her clothes on and punishing her with ice cold water like she was a prisoner at Guantanamo Bay or something. She had learned how to pick a lock before by her father and she knew that a lot of these locks were quite old, she used two hair pins, unsure at first if they would be good enough for the job, she might need to borrow a set of bolt cutters from the maintenance closet. Within 50 seconds she got the lock opened and inside of the locker was about what she expected. There were some cut out pictures of magazines, some boys and other girls from bands and movies. At first she wasn't entirely sure if she had any clothes in there, being a cheerleader she was responsible for cleaning her own uniform but perhaps with any luck there might be a second uniform. Wrapped up in a bag was indeed her pom poms and a freshly clean uniform.

"Got you now you little bitch!", Mindy whispered to herself. She took the canister of itching powder Kim gave to her out of her Hello Kitty backpack and sprinkled in every so gently into the pom pons and uniform. Of course, Mindy had to be a little excessive, after all that evil bitch humiliated her in front of everyone and even pretended to be her friend. She heard somebody coming, she quickly shut the locker and put the lock back on. She made her way to the other end of the locker room to hide. She decided to jump into an unused locker, no lock so she would have to try and make sure the door didn't swing open. She only expected a coach or teacher, maybe even the janitor to be coming in but not the entire cheer squad, this was a nightmare, but it would be great to see Miranda trying on her uniform and feeling the effects.

The girls were talking very loudly and laughing moronically about something, but then the mood changed when someone brought up Miranda; that was right, Miranda wasn't there. "I heard, that's awful", one girl said.

Miranda's brunette friend looked like she was going to cry, "They found her in a dumpster."

'A dumpster?', thought Mindy, 'What was she doing in there?'

"Tiffany, I can't believe it", said another. Mindy didn't know who Tiffany was, she never heard about her before.

"Is she coming to school?"

"I don't think so, I can't even get a hold of her, I've been trying her phone all morning!", brunette friend said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We should go to her house after school, see if she's ok", said the token asian of the group."

"We should give her space, give her a couple days, I dunno…I just can't believe this…", brunette friend needed to sit down, they all surrounded and hugged her. The warning bell sounded, Mindy could only hope they would hurry and get out of there so she could hurry to class. The girls finally did finish up and file out of the room but the only one left was brunette. Mindy wasn't sure how much longer she could wait and she could feel a sneeze coming. Finally brunette stood up from the bench and it was looking like she was in the clear until she made a loud snorting noise, as she attempted to hold in the sneeze. The locker door swung opened violently and brunette grabbed Mindy by the arms.

"You little, perv! What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

"Nothing! I…I was just…", Mindy was so shaken up, this girl was scary when she was upset like that.

"I don't want to see you in here again, Muffin Muncher!" Mindy ran out of there and got to class. Everyone she discovered was upset and she didn't know why, everyone in her class acted like they were at a funeral or something, it reminded her of her dad's. Was this Tiffany girl dead? She learned from the morning announcements that Tiffany Swedlow was found outside in a dumpster, just outside of a Chinese restaurant. They didn't go in to detail about how she had died but Mindy knew this city and knew how vile some of its inhabitants were.

"Tiffany is Miranda's sister?"

"Yes and she was the complete opposite of her, in fact I was friends with her years ago until she stopped talking to me. I think Miranda convinced her she wouldn't be cool seen with me. She was very talented, she played the piano, she did get a little stuck up but I never would wish something like this to happen."

"I can only imagine what Miranda is going through", Mindy said, feeling sick.

"Give her a couple of weeks and she'll be back and it will be like nothing happened."

Miranda did come back, after about a month, not for full weeks, just a couple of days at first. Her friends welcomed her back with open arms but she seemed so distant. She dressed in mostly black clothes and even stopped using her usual bright makeup, replacing it with having mascara. Kim said she was going emo. She dropped out of cheerleading but not before she put on her uniform and succumbed to Mindy's prank during a pep rally. Everyone felt kind of bad, especially Mindy. Miranda began sitting alone at lunch. She didn't even have any sly comments for Mindy when she passed her in the halls.

Mindy was beginning to have enough of this, she had watched Miranda sit on the sidelines with her tray for to long. "Hey, what are you doing?", Kim asked as Mindy lifted her full tray. Mindy walked up to Miranda who had her head down, not even touching her food.

Mindy cleared her throat, "Can I sit down?"

 **What did you think? I will try and have a new chapter up some time next week. Likely Friday or Saturday so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for more? Mindy and Miranda clash!**

Mindy was traumatized from what Night Bitch did to her. She was a sick woman, not the depressed ex-cheerleader Mindy remembered her to be, now she had become a monster. "There's only room for one superhero in this town, not for some psycho bitch and her scumbag friends", Mindy muttered as she changed for bed. While she was tied up in that chair all that time she could have been saving someone. She had no time for silly games or initiations into bullshit clubs, this wasn't junior high.

Her friends had texted and called her several times, by now they were likely thinking she was dead in a dumpster somewhere; their little minds would explode if they knew that the girl who made everyone's life hell was now some superhero vigilante who tied up their friend and dunked her head in ice water. Mindy wanted to torch the warehouse where she found that tramp, with all of her minions inside. She remembered her saying she had a boss, maybe she could file a complaint, as stupid as that sounded; he must have known she was tough, knew what she was capable of, so why put her through all that? She would find out where Miranda was living in the morning, break down a few doors, maybe get her alone in a dark room and get her scared.

"I'm coming for you Miranda Swedlow, you stupid bitch!"

Mindy woke up snoring the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom, only in her underwear. She came out and saw a shocking sight. "Good morning."

"M-Miranda?", Mindy covered her breasts with both hands feeling completely exposed.

Miranda was sitting on her window ledge, not in her costume anymore but jeans and a brown coat, "My, my, Mindy McReady has really grown up, hasn't she?" Mindy was speechless, "You don't need to hide those, we're both girls here after all."

"How did you know…?"

"I followed you last night", Miranda stood up and threw her brown coat aside, "I had a feeling it was you."

"I can't believe it", Mindy couldn't get over how much she had changed, she wasn't the cheerleader or weird emo chick from before, she was a totally different person. "You're like a totally different person."

Miranda laughed, "I'm not here to hurt you, Mindy, I just want to talk", she circled around her, Mindy didn't take her eyes off of her.

"Fine, talk!"

"I really want you on my team. We're doing a lot for the city."

"Why do you even care about what happens in this city?"

"After what happened to my sister I never want that to happen to anyone. It could have been me or even you in that dumpster", she looked like she was about to shed a tear but held back. "I've seen how you move, you're skilled. Your father taught you well."

"What the hell do you know about my father?"

"Everyone in school knew he was a great marksmen. He was out of town a lot, wasn't he?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I really need a friend right now. You were always there for me even when I pushed you away."

"You had your chance, I know I can't trust you. You're not going to fool me again."

Miranda's face dropped, deep down she knew she was right, she was such a mean person, "You have every right to be mad, Mindy. I was awful to you. Some times you felt like the only friend I had."

"And you threw me away just like everyone else!"

"I'll show myself out…I won't bother you anymore", she was climbing halfway out the window.

"Wait! I'm not going to do it for you but I would like to sit down with the rest of your team."

Miranda smiled, Really?"

"Yes."

She looked like she was ready to hug Mindy, Mindy backed away, "Please!"

Mindy groaned, this girl was impossible, she stood there with her hands still cupping her breasts. Miranda walked behind her and Mindy shrieked louder than she ever had before. Miranda lifted her tight white underwear up giving her a wedgie. The underwear was stretchy so it looked like it could almost reach over Mindy's head. "Miranda! AHHH!" Miranda giggled. She let go of Mindy's underwear causing it to snap back and hurt her ass, she placed both hands there.

"Nice boobs, Macready!", she laughed as she jumped out the window.

 **Please review! Things are about to get sexy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**been a while! Mindy has another interesting encounter with Miranda. Please review!**

Mindy got geared up, dragging her feet to do so. She wanted to find out more about this organization, she had to but she needed to stay clear away from Miranda. She remembered the day she invited herself over to that lonely cafeteria table mopey Miranda was sitting at. She wore a black hoodie and always kept her arms covered, many speculated she had been cutting herself.

It was in Mindy's nature to be nice, forgive, it was what she was taught but maybe she was being far too naive. Miranda acted like she wanted to be her friend, even told her stuff about her she never would have guessed like how she wasn't sure cheerleading was for her when she started, she liked being mean but not at first. She had changed her entire personality, she was nice at one point, about as similar to Mindy. The friends she hung around changed her though, after her sister was murdered everything changed, none of this popularity seemed worth it, the friends, the boys or the dances.

Mindy started hanging out with her after school, talking about how she was feeling and maybe finding something else for her to do besides cheerleading but when Mindy was getting too close, Miranda pushed her away. Maybe she got a joy out of making Mindy's life miserable, she must have thought since she was shorter and younger than her she could just push her around friend or not. Out of all of her friends and peers she was singled out, if she had to fight crime with her this would be terrible.

She arrived at the ware house right on time, she waited outside like a kid trick or treating in a silly costume, a man dressed in red welcomed her inside. She sat at a table and shook hands with the leader, a man in all green cammo. He seemed delighted to meet her, he said Night Bitch told her a lot about her, saying she knew her from school. Mindy admitted she thought she was the only crime fighter in town. Cammo guy explained they had gathered people for a while now who wanted to make a difference, the costumes weren't mandatory at first. He didn't seem too fazed about when she brought up her initiation, he just kind of laughed saying tying her to the chair was to see how well she could carry herself in a threatening situation.

"Does that include being dunked in ice water?", Mindy looked sternly in Miranda's direction, she just smirked.

"Well, Night Bitch likes to take things to an extreme level, but normally she can tell someone's limit and you should be proud to know that you are just the person we need on our team."

Mindy wasn't sure now about this, maybe everyone on the team was as much as a nutcase as Miranda. They were going to patrol the streets, go in pairs. Mindy tried making small talk with some of the others and tried to get away from Miranda as much as she could so there would be no chance she would have to pair off with her. Cammo guy called out names and she knew she was screwed since Miranda told him they had gone to school together. Sure enough he called out Hit Girl and Night Bitch. Throughout the name calling, Miranda stood next to her and kept poking at her side, Mindy had her arms folded and tried to ignore her.

"Isn't this great?"

"Uh…"

"We might see some action."

"Sure…have you even fought anyone before?"

"I've been training for years. I joined Colonel Stars and Stripes just last year and I have been a valued member of the team. My time as a cheerleader was a big help."

"I can't believe this. I mean, I was supposed to be the first superhero", Mindy mumbled.

"Awe, is somebody jealous?", Miranda put her hands on Mindy's face, giving it a squeeze.

"Your weapon is a stick?"

"I also carry handcuff and masse. I'm an excellent fighter, Mindy, you'll see."

"You call me Hit Girl when we're in costume, bitch!"

"Okay, Hit Girl, jeez."

They walked the streets side by side, a few onlookers probably assumed they were cosplayers on their way to a con. Some girls Mindy's age laughed and made comments, Miranda noticed, she herself heard comments due to her outfit, it was revealing. Mindy was pulled aside by a college student, a jock, he was with his friends who had been doing drugs earlier that evening. The friends of the aggressive jock cheered him to take off her mask, calling her 'little skank' and 'bitch'. Mindy pushed him away with all of her might, which really pissed this guy off. Miranda stepped in, she was taller, put the guy up against a brick wall, his friends weren't cheering him anymore.

"Like picking on girls?", she said in a deep raspy voice, "I'm the only one you call _bitch_ around here cock-jock!", she took a hold of his crotch and made him yelp, it was if she was ready to rip his manhood away. Mindy wasn't sure what to do, she just watched all of this happen. "Let's go", she told Mindy and made a departing gesture with her cape.

Mindy was in awe, "Wow, uh…thanks."

"Douche bags like them are cute at first but I'm so sick of that bullshit now!", she looked down at Mindy, "Are they checking me out?"

Mindy looked back at the guys who were looking at her, "Yeah, looks like they may have also pissed themselves."

Miranda laughed, "I love scaring people."

"I'll admit, that was really impressive…the old Miranda wouldn't have done that."

"I'm Night Bitch…it started out as just a character but now it's who I am…Miranda Swedlow is no more." Mindy oddly liked the sound of that, but remembered how much her butt still hurt from her little visit. "I mean it this time."

"Yeah, just like all of the other times…"

They walked for a long time, not seeing much of anything. They walked in a dark alley, completely deserted. "You never know when there's a rapist or a pickpocket around, "Miranda said as Mindy looked away from her. "Right, Mindy?" Mindy nodded and looked down at her bare stomach. "You don't like my outfit, do you?"

"Not for me I guess. Plus, it really doesn't give a very good first impression especially to creeps not to mention people who need rescuing."

"I'll have you know I can run a marathon in these heels."

Mindy laughed, "Okay, bitch."

"You say bitch like it's a bad thing", Mindy was caught looking at her boobs, "What, now I bet you don't think these are real?"

"Your bra is very sparkly."

"Come on, I want you to try and punch me."

"What?"

"Come on, are you chicken?"

"i could hurt you."

"You're adorable." Miranda suggested she feel her stomach, see that she was tough enough to take a hit, she certainly was when Mindy clocked her in the jaw. Mindy took off her gloves and felt Miranda's flat, cut stomach. She had a little bit of a six-pack going for her.

"That's pretty hot", Mindy said, "I wish I was a muscly." She couldn't get over this new body Miranda had made for herself. She even let her feel her biceps, "How much can you lift?"

"150…maybe more."

"I can't even do that!", Mindy was overall blown away by the transformation but was envious.

"Can I feel yours?" Mindy agreed to let her feel her up too, it was only fair. She unzipped her jacket and allowed Miranda to feel with her fingerless gloved hands. Her finger tips were cold like icicles, they rubbed at her soft skin; she wasn't sure why but this was making her get a little hot, maybe the slight embarrassment of having someone do this and in public. "You're so cute."

"I keep expecting someone to come around that corner and catch us."

"No one's going to see anything. Even if they did what business is it of theirs?"

She felt Mindy's biceps and complimented, "You're well toned, that little love tap you gave me when I interrogated you made it hard to open my mouth."

"Sorry about that", Mindy smirked.

"Mindy, I had you tied to a chair and a blade to your neck."

"That's alright, I thought it was kind of fun."

"Wow, you might be weirder than me!", they both laughed, Miranda zipped up Mindy's jacket for her, "Don't want you catching a cold, sweetheart."

"Oh, how thoughtful", Mindy said sarcastically, "Sure you don't want my jacket? We could always trade the look for a while."

"Really?"

"I'm joking", Mindy would never in a million years go out like that, practically nude from the waist up."

"I'll make you change your mind one of these days. Wanna go to the park? Then we can go to my favourite spot."

"Sure", then Mindy decided to sound tough with an Arnold Schwarzenegger or Van Damme accent, "I will protect you!", she held up her arms and flexed them, Miranda laughed. Mindy found it strange since Miranda was being so nice, she actually seemed happy.

 _"I wonder if she'll let me touch her boobs?",_ thought Mindy.

 **What do you think? Things are going to get steamy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mindy and Miranda get a little frisky. Please review!**

They scaled a fire escape, Miranda was quick but Mindy caught up to her. "Where are you taking me?"

"My favourite spot!", Miranda called down. Her cape was flapping, it was windier up there. The park was fairly empty with only a few bums and no potential rape victims so they decided to go to where Miranda wanted to show her. They were at the top of the building, about 20 floors. By the time Mindy got to the top, Miranda was standing at the far ledge, looking out at the city. She joined her. Miranda sat on the edge with her legs dangling, something Mindy never thought she would be brave enough to do.

"Wow", Mindy said, taking in the view of the tiny city lights.

"This is my favourite place to lookout in the whole city. It's very…romantic." She looked at Mindy with inviting eyes and a seductive smile. Her fingerless gloved hand touch her gloved hand. Mindy looked down at Miranda's purple painted fingernails that were in need of a redo as they were practically chipped away. "Are you cold?"

Mindy chuckled, "No. Aren't you?"

"A little", she smiled.

"It was really cool what you did back there. You changed your voice and everything."

"I gave him my mad dog face", she showed Mindy her teeth, she made herself look scary, snarling like a rabid dog. Mindy giggled.

"I'm pretty tough too you know."

"You do have muscle", she patted one of Mindy's arms."

"Okay, looking at you is making me cold now", she held her own arms close to her chest.

"Come here", Miranda grabbed Mindy and sat her in her lap, "You'll get a good better view this way." She held onto her, her arms around Mindy's waist.

"You're not going to throw me off are you?"

Miranda laughed, "Oh, Mindy…", she held her a little tighter, "Maybe you should take off your jacket and we can huddle together."

"Skin contact? I don't think so, Miranda. My daddy told me about it, it's only used for extreme situations."

"I was joking…or was I?", Miranda said into Mindy's ear.

"Have you been drinking?". Miranda hand unzipped Mindy's jacket, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, let's try it."

"Absolutely not!", Mindy moved away from Miranda, she stood up and zipped her jacket back up. Miranda unhooked her sparkly green bra and tossed it off the ledge of the building.

"Whoops!"

"You're crazy!", Mindy looked away from her exposed chest, she couldn't believe it. Miranda walked over to her.

"Come on, we'll be a lot warmer, Mindy didn't put up much of a fight this time as Miranda unzipped her and threw her jacket aside. Mindy could really feel the cold now, she could feel her nipples becoming erect under her cotton white bra. Miranda rubbed her arms and shoulders. "Let's get this off." She tossed Mindy's bra, her breasts, pale and supple C cups, not quite as big as Miranda's. Miranda smirked at how pointy her pink nipples were.

"Nice!"

"You really think so? They're not as big as yours."

"They look good, really good…", she saw how Mindy was looking at hers, "Wanna give them a feel?"

"I-I don't know if I…"

"Come on, we're warming each other up, I'll touch yours if you touch mine", Miranda put her head back and pushed her boobs out at her. Mindy removed her gloves and held her hands out slowly. She grabbed for them but maybe a little too hard, Miranda made a weird noise and looked down at Mindy's hands, "Wow, you must really like tits, Hit Girl!"

Mindy was amazed by them, they were so big and soft, she felt her nipples between her fingers. Miranda was speechless at how she was getting so carried away, "You're really good at foreplay", she teased.

Mindy backed away, she let out a laugh, "That was crazy! I've never touched another girl's boobs before!"

"Not even any of your little friends? Just to compare?"

"No way! But this is cool!"

Miranda moved in for Mindy, she was obviously nervous, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Mindy had her eyes closed as Miranda moved her bare hands over her soft flesh, she was freezing cold but getting warmer. Miranda suggested they hug close for warmth. Mindy couldn't stop laughing, she knew this was silly but was willing to try it. They both gasped when their breasts touched, their hard nipples grazed over each other's. Things were heating up now. "You're warm now, huh?"

"Yeah, this is awesome!", Mindy laughed.

"I have something to confess to you Hit Girl…"

"What?"

"I like you…I really do…I like you a lot."

"I really like you too, Night Bitch!"

"No, I mean, like I really like you." Mindy lifted an eyebrow, she was too naive to understand what she was getting at. Miranda tried to give her a look but she still wasn't getting it. She decided to do something different. "I bet I can beat you in a breast fight."

"What?"

"I can overpower you with my boobs!", she pushed into Mindy.

"Dream on! I said I could take you!", Mindy pushed back, their breasts mashed together, Mindy thought it felt weird but cool. Miranda got her on the ground, on top of her with her bigger boobs trapping her. Mindy groaned and struggled but managed to roll Miranda and get on top of her. "Do you give up?"

"No way!"

They continued for awhile, until their boobs got sore, getting red. "I win!", Mindy cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"You win", Miranda said lying on her back. Mindy helped her up and shook her hand.

"You played a good game, Night Bitch."

"So did you, Hit Girl, congrats."

"I really like you a lot, Night Bitch."

"I really like you a lot too", Miranda moved in for the kill and kissed her on the cheek. Mindy smiled obliviously. Her thoughts about Miranda held melted away, she was on team Night Bitch.

 **What do you think? I will try and write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been a little hiatus, writing chapters for other stories. I will be writing more for this story but that might not be until after Christmas or New Years. Please review!**

Mindy's fist came at Miranda's face but she blocked it, "Nice try!"

They had been working out in the dojo for hours but Mindy wasn't ready to give up, she wanted to kick Miranda's ass. "I thought you were done with payback. We made up on the roof."

"We're in training, I can't go easy on you! Besides, this is fun isn't it?"

Miranda was a little concerned about Mindy pummelling her, she was strong but Miranda had a lot more reach and could likely get her in a headlock if she really wanted to. She decided to let Mindy think she won and then get the drop on her. Mindy in her low cut shorts and tank top spun, kicked and punched the air, Miranda pretended to trip, landing on her back. Mindy was on top of her now, smiling, thinking she had her. Miranda desperately wanted to steal a kiss and hold her there but decided to go through with her plan. She flipped Mindy onto her back, she was very surprised that Miranda had the strength to do that.

"Say uncle?", Miranda smirked.

Mindy was trying to hide a smile, "You wish!", she had her legs wrapped around Miranda's back, she wasn't willing to give up that easy, even with Miranda keeping her arms pinned to the floor. Both could hear their fellow crime fighters calling for them, telling them to 'knock it off'. This was the third or fourth fight that day, only this one was more physical while the others were just for fun. "Do you want me to whip out my boobs on you?"

"Oh, your secret weapons?" Miranda let Mindy's arms free and she was pushed back onto the floor. Mindy was quick like a high school wrestler and got her in a choke hold with her leg. She smiled in victory, unaware that Miranda was struggling to breathe as her throat was being crushed.

"Oh, sorry", Mindy got of of her and helped her up. "I guess I got a little out of hand. Will you be okay?"

"I just need some..water", Miranda said between coughs.

The rough housing ha ended and the Colonel called a meeting about street patrols. Since Mindy and Miranda worked so well the last time together they were allowed to team up again unless they changed their minds. Miranda thought at first that Mindy would want another partner but it looked like they were going to be inseparable.

They walked along the outside of the dead strip mall, 2AM. "I'm surprised you wanted to come out with me again."

"Why's that?", Mindy said as she scanned the area, no sign of anyone but a couple homeless.

"You already beat me, Hit Girl, I thought you'd want fresh meat."

"No way, I made you my bitch! Besides…you are a pretty good fighter."

"Pretty good?", Miranda looked down at her, she acted a little pissed, Mindy knew she was only kidding.

"I can teach you everything I know."

"Does it seem cold to you?" Mindy laughed so hard she snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

Miranda folded her arms and stepped in front of Mindy, not letting her pass, "Come on, what is it?"

"It's…I mean, do you feel a backdraft?"

Miranda wasn't sure what she meant but like a bullet to the head she knew exactly what she had done. She put both hands down around her back and felt soft cold skin, where the rest of her pants should be. "You little…", she was about to grab the purple haired weirdo but Mindy dodged her.

"What's wrong, Night Bitch? Don't like the little improvements I made to your costume?"

Miranda checked herself out in the mirror, "Actually, I kind of like it", she giggled.

Mindy couldn't believe it, "You are such a slut."

Miranda liked how her ass stuck out through the leather, "What, I like chaps, this will be a nice addition to my costume, nice one, Hit Girl." She gave her a little tap with her fist to arm.

Mindy groaned, "Was this part of your little revenge on me?"

"My intention when I knew you were still in town was to punish you, I didn't want to after joining the team but…I still have those feelings deep down."

Miranda got close to her, Mindy was now looking at the ground, "Well, what do you want to do to me?"

Mindy looked up at those sparkling eyes, "I don't know…tear all of your clothes off."

"Ooh, exciting!"

"Tie you up. Maybe cover you with oil."

"Nice!"

"Spank you."

Miranda held tightly onto Mindy's purple jacket, stretching on it, she was so excited, "Mindy! I didn't know you had such an imagination!" An alarm was going off at the end of the mall, both girls sprung into action, forgetting about themselves for the time being. Once they reached the end no one was around, just a busted window at a store window, "Whoever threw the rock must've gotten scared and ran off."

"Should we stay here and wait for the police?"

Miranda saw something tasty at the storefront window across from them, Mindy followed her, not sure what she was looking at. "What is it?"

"Look at that!"

It was a huge chocolate dick on display in an erotic cake shop.

"I can't believe they would have that in the window like that!"

"Lighten up, Hit Girl", Miranda checked the door, it was unlocked.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just for a minute, I want to look around."

Mindy grabbed her wrist, "We're superheroes!"

"We're not doing anything wrong, now come on."

They looked around inside, Miranda was happy to see the curious look on the younger girl's face seeing all of these strange desserts shaped like body parts. "Pretty kinky, huh?"

"I don't like looking at stuff like this."

"You more prefer boobs and vagina like I do."

"What?! No!"

"I'm teasing you, hon."

"What do you mean like you? You mean…do you like…"

"I like girls, I might not be a lesbian but I'm definitely bi."

"H-how do you know?"

"Know what? I like a woman's body and I like a man's body."

"The same? Or more one than the other?"

"What is this, 20 questions? I'll ask the question I know you want to ask. When did I know? I knew when we were in high school, I knew I was different from everyone else…maybe that's the real reason I was on the cheerleading squad…"

"But you dated so many boys…"

"So? Besides, it would have been weird coming out to everyone…"

"Why didn't you open up to me?"

"I was scared…You want to know the real reason I gave you such a hard time?", Mindy had no idea what kind of bomb she was about to drop. "I liked you…Like I really liked you and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Mindy's eyes grew wider by the second, "You mean the captain of the cheerleaders had a crush on me?"

Miranda nodded, she didn't smile, she felt embarrassed, "I could never bring myself to admit that to myself." Mindy was speechless, she had never suspected anything like this to happen. The next thing she knew, Miranda had her up on the counter and was kissing her neck.

"What are you doing? I didn't agree to this!"

"Shhh!"

"Someone is going to walk in and…" Miranda silenced her with a kiss to those precious pink lips of hers; at first she wasn't having any of it but soon found her hands were touching Miranda's six pack.

 **More to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

**More with Mindy and Miranda's little adventure at the erotic bake shop! Please review!**

Mindy's utility belt was on the tiled floor and her pants were around her ankles, she felt helpless, not sure what to do. On one hand she was actually enjoying this which really surprised her, this went against everything she stood for. She wasn't into girls or at least that was what she thought before Miranda confessed her feelings for her in high school. On the other hand they had broken the law and were hanging out in a sex shop after hours. As Miranda was necking her she got to see many other things around the erotic cakes shop, bacholorette cookies on display shaped like dicks and a cake that was made to look like huge tits. To say everything was done tasteful and not too over the top was a bit much, Mindy avoided these obscene images all of her life.

Miranda breathed heavily, Mindy was moaning, still unsure. Miranda planted another kiss on her soft pink lips, longer this time, Mindy savoured it, like nothing she thought it would be. "You're so beautiful", Mindy said.

Miranda was giving her those bedroom eyes, "You have a great body. With those legs you would have made a great cheerleader." She pulled off her jacket but not before Mindy unhooked Miranda's bra, "Damn you're quick!", she laughed. Mindy's mind was telling her to stick her face between Miranda's well endowed bosoms which she did without a second thought, motor boating them getting another laugh out of Miranda. She licked the space between them and made her shudder.

"You like that, Bitch?"

"Oh, Minnndddyyy."

They kissed again only this time with a little tongue, Mindy was loving this now, it was so new, different but she enjoyed it. She decided to push her tongue further in massaging Miranda's tongue in the process. A lot of tongue now, no going back they were getting hot and heavy. Mindy's breasts were out in the open now without a care in the world.

"I'm so glad you're going along with this", Miranda said in a deep sexy, Batman-like voice.

"There's still the matter of punishing you", in a serious tone Mindy made Miranda feel weak in the knees.

"Yes, you do and you will but how about I service you a bit longer?" Mindy agreed and let Miranda suck on her nipples making them hard and red, biting on them gently getting Mindy to flinch and let out a soft 'Ah'. She was getting more and more aroused, she gasped at the sight of Miranda looking up at her with those gem-like eyes as she had a boob in her mouth, sucking away. "You're so good at that…"

"How do you want to punish me?" Mindy grinned, she grabbed hold of her ass through the cut holes she made in her pants and gave her a little slap, "That makes me feel naughty. I like to feel naughty!" She lied over Mindy's lap and allowed her to spank her with her bare hand, Mindy enjoyed listening to her yelps.

"Now what am I going to tie you up with?", she saw a roll of white threaded rope likely used to tie up boxes of cake, she decided to tie Miranda up on the counter. She took her pants off, "No underwear?"

Miranda smirked, looking evil, "I've been bad, Hit Girl."

"You certainly have", she threw as much rope as she could around her and tied it tight. Around her arms, legs and breasts.

"I didn't know you liked BDSM!" Mindy disappeared behind the counter and came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"It's not motor oil but it will do." She squirted it allover Miranda's naked body.

"Ah!", Miranda shouted out, "It's so cold!"

Mindy got off on hearing this. "Mmm, chocolatey muscles", Mindy put her hands on her syrup covered abs.

"You make me feel naughty, Mindy. I love feeling naughty!"

Mindy couldn't keep her mouth off of her, this tasty treat of a woman. Miranda managed to get an arm free and squirt Mindy with the bottle, she laughed. She helped Miranda out of her restraints and the two played in the mess they made. Not only chocolate syrup but whip cream and butterscotch all over their bodies. Mindy didn't care for a big mess but she was having a lot of fun. Miranda was on top of her, licking cream off her stomach making her laugh. Then they both froze, they could hear footsteps from outside, someone was about to crash the party. It was time to go.

 **Hope you likey. I will try and have a new chapter up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be the finale! Thank you all for following! Don't worry, sexy shenanigans and all. Night Bitch gets nasty. I am trying to see what I should write next. Maybe I will do something else with Mindy and Miranda in the future, non-superhero probably. But let me know if you would like some other Chloe Moretz film fanfic, Zombieland Witchita/Little Rock or maybe a crossover of some sort. Please review!**

"Freeze!", yelled the officer, a hefty looking man. Mindy and Miranda were in a sticky situation. Both were on the counter covered in desert and there were three officers gawking at them like they were two sex freaks. 'Oh, no!', thought Mindy, 'We're two sex freaks!'

Miranda was embarrassed but couldn't help but smile, Mindy buried her face in her hands, she had been humiliated by Miranda Swedlow yet again! They were told to get off the counter by an older female officer. Miranda and Mindy's clothes were picked up, Mindy didn't have her guns in the holsters of her belt thank goodness but it wasn't like they were getting off scot-free; sure the police had caught the man responsible for breaking in next door but that didn't mean they didn't trespass or commit a number of health violations. They were given blankets to cover their bodies and loaded into a police car. Mindy was in shock.

"Mindy, I know how this looks but I'll take the heat, okay?", she didn't say anything, she just gave her a quick look with those big eyes and then just stared out the window, "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Tonight was a lot of fun…I want to have more with you." She knew for sure the team would be pissed, maybe even vote to have them kicked out after this stunt.

"I'll have a criminal record now! I feel so dirty."

Miranda lifted an eyebrow, "That's not always such a bad thing." Mindy groaned and pretended to be asleep, she didn't want have anything more to do with this chick, this whore she thought, mow she had stooped down to her level and for what? So she could give into carnal pleasures with pastries on a counter and act like some porn star? How was she going to explain this to her mother? Her good daughter was going to be dead to her now, even more dead than her husband. She could just imagine her getting the phone call and freaking out that the girl she raised was behind bars.

Miranda assured her it would be badass, but Mindy was having none of that bullshit. "Everyone goes bad now and again. Mindy was still in cuffs, she couldn't believe she was now a criminal, she was supposed to uphold the law. Her heart was racing as she she was pushed along, walking up the concrete steps and inside of the station. She felt like crying once she had her fingerprints done. Miranda made sure to protect her in the cell they were in. There were some shady looking women. "I don't need your help", Mindy mumbled. She sat in a corner next to the toilet, feet up on the bench and tried to sleep.

In the morning, Mindy found Miranda sleeping against her, her arms around her, squeezing her stomach. A young policeman alerted them that they had been bailed out. Miranda knew it had to be the Colonel. Miranda told him it was all her fault and that Mindy deserved a second chance. Him and the rest of the team felt they had tainted their reputation. They were given a two month suspension, one they could both live with after what happened.

They ate together at a seedy looking diner, it was late and Mindy didn't want to go home, she had too much guilt. "You can stay with me."

"What?", Mindy looked up from her french fries and gave her the direst look she could think of.

"You can stay at my apartment as long as you want. Just call and tell your mom you're with a friend."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Look, I'm a bad girl, but I never get arrested, or get into any deep shit…at least not often. I think the two of us make a good team, don't you?" Mindy sighed, she'd rather spend the rest of the week at one of the shelters. "I really like you Mindy."

"I don't want to be your girlfriend", Mindy scoffed.

"You don't have to…", she said softly, "Just spend one night with me, okay? Get your mind off things." She placed a hand on top of Mindy's, she looked up at her and tried to smile, it was hard to be angry when she was giving her those bedroom eyes.

Miranda's apartment was decent, small kitchen and living room space. One bedroom with a king sized bed, probably didn't have many lonely nights. Mindy waited in her bedroom while Miranda jumped in the shower. Mindy sat on the bed, she was a little tired, her mouth was getting dry, she needed water. She walked into the kitchen and hunted for a glass but couldn't seem to find one in any of the cupboards. She knocked on the bathroom door, she thought Miranda might have been finishing up by now but she didn't get an answer when she called her name. She opened the door, "Miranda, where are your gl…", Mindy froze, just as she walked in, Miranda was stepping out of the shower. Mindy's mouth was agape, bewildered by Miranda's tight body, she couldn't help but notice her trimmed loins.

"Mindy, what the hell?"

Mindy grabbed Miranda and crashed her mouth into hers, forcing her hands on her. Miranda was shocked beyond belief, Mindy was doing everything she had fantasized about, "Whoa! Can you at least let me dry off first?"

"No way, Bitch!", Mindy pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Mindy was so excited she almost ripped her own shirt trying to get it off. Miranda was loving this side of Mindy, she was so eager, even though she had never been with a woman before until last night she was totally willing to get down with the Night Bitch.

"Let's see how good you are at eating pussy", Miranda said, taking hold of Mindy's head and pushing it down to the area Mindy's eyes had first spotted in the bathroom. Mindy had no idea what she was doing but she dove in and got to licking. "Oh, that's it you little slut! Yeah, Mindy! More to the left!" Mindy was getting turned on by Miranda's cries, she had no idea if she was even doing it right; she also didn't mind being called a slut. "Do you like it, Mindy?! Do you how my pussy tastes!?"

Mindy did enjoy the taste, she was surprised. Miranda was beginning to cum, her body shaking; Mindy continued licking, sticking her tongue in and out. She finally pulled her face away, drooling. Miranda pulled Mindy's pants down, she was practically foaming at the mouth like a madwoman, "Your turn!" Mindy laughed, excited to see how this was going to feel. Miranda talked dirty to her, Mindy was loving every second of it. She held onto the headboard as she orgasmed. "Yeah, you love it! You love it, Hit Girl!"

"AHHHH!", Mindy came, she couldn't believe the thrill, it was such a rush and she was far from done.

"Look what I've got!", Miranda showed Mindy a strap-on dildo and she was hoping to use it on her. Mindy agreed but only if she was able to use it on her. "When you use it on me, you do it doggy-style!" Mindy had some idea what that meant. Miranda made Mindy get on her hands and knees and slid the cock in her wet pussy. "Take it!", she thrusted, Mindy was really feeling it, it was fantastic even though it hurt a little at first. "Yeah, you love this big black cock!", Miranda picked up the pace, she pulled on to Mindy's long blonde locks, "Yeah, you're gonna be my little bitch!"

"Uha!", Mindy replied.

"This is what it's going to be like when you live with me!" Mindy fell flat on her stomach, exhausted but not finished with Miranda yet. She bit down on her hard nipples and kissed her breasts tenderly before she demanded she get on her hands and knees.

"Yeah! That's it!", she said, mimicking Miranda's tone of voice, "You love it don't you!?"

"Your a goddess, Mindy! Fuck me hard!"

"Yeah, you take it you fucking whore!", Miranda was surprised by this language coming from Mindy, she had finally got to her and turned her into a filthy bitch like her. "Now I'm gonna stick this in your ass!" It had been a long time since Miranda had done anal but this was a special occasion. They of course did other kinky stuff. Mindy handcuffed Miranda to the bed posts.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer. For about a half an hour Miranda was getting worried, had Mindy just left her there to rot? Mindy leapt back into the room. "Gotcha, Bitch!", she laughed, "I like to keep you waiting."

Mindy stayed with Miranda for the entire three months of their suspension, her mother was only told she was with a friend and would be seeing her soon. "Does she want to see how I corrupted her daughter?", Miranda joked.

"Better not give her heart attack."

They continued to fight crime with the league of superheroes, getting into trouble now and again. Miranda suggested many new looks for Mindy's costume, more revealing, but Mindy still wanted her alter ego to have some class. "Why do I feel a breeze?", Mindy asked as they walked down a back alleyway.

"Nice underwear. Red is definatley your colour."

"Dammit, Bitch, I'm going to make you pay for that", Mindy gave her a light punch. Her ass in red panties stuck out much to Miranda's amusement. She gave her a light spank.

"What are you going to do to me when we get home?"

"Oh, that's a surprise", she smirked.

"Ooh, I love surprises."

A group of thugs were bullying a woman by an ATM machine up ahead of them, "I'll let you have the first punch."

"Nah, you go right ahead, I'll watch your ass!"

Mindy sprang into action as Miranda watched her girl beat the ever loving crap out of these scumbags. It was glorious, she was already having more ideas to 'fix' her costume.

 **The End. Please review and let me know of anything you might want to see a femslash about!**


End file.
